


Imprisoned

by Bullet_Sangwich



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/M, but without fluff, it's implied Borra, or something, there's not much of a pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Sangwich/pseuds/Bullet_Sangwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Korra recounts the day that the New Team Avatar was arrested. (This was a prompt sent to me on my tumblr page, and after going back and watching the episode, I wrote as best as I could about the scene.) Borra is implied in this story, it's just not the dominating feature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoned

"Hey Korra?" Bolin asked one day, "Remember that day that Asami, Mako and I got arrested?

"Mmm.. yes, yes I do. Why do you ask?" Korra replied, pondering the question.

"Well, from the back of the police truck, I noticed that you used earthbending instead of fire. I mean, normally you use firebending instinctively, but why earthbending?"

Korra remembered that fateful day, the day that all her best friends were arrested for doing absolutely nothing wrong, the day she was bloodbended by Councilman Tarrlok, when she was taken far away from Republic City and risked getting her bending taken away from Amon. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember why.

"Hmm... Well I remember using earthbending to put all the citizens down so they could escape, but against Tarrlok.. I just can't remember."

"Ah well, it's ok, I was just wondering. You look pretty tired anyway, maybe you should get some sleep. You've got a council meeting tomorrow and I have another metalbending session with Chief Beifong in the morning." Bolin said as he climbed into their bed. Korra followed suit and curled up next to him. 

She couldn't stop thinking about his question. What DID make me earthbend? Is it because I was using it already? Is it because at the time I knew that Tarrlok could only waterbend and fire would have been useless against him? Or is it...

She was thinking too hard and started to drift off, hearing Bolin's light snoring behind her. She finally fell asleep.

Instantly, she began to dream of the day in question. She remembered seeing her friends being arrested. First was Asami, then Mako, and lastly Bolin. She saw the look on Bolin's young face, physically and verbally crying out for help. She woke up in tears immediately, waking the sleeping earthbender next to her.

"Korra! Korra, are you alright?" shouted Bolin, terrified.

He could see the fear in her own eyes, the tears that were pooling there. He could tell she had a nightmare, but all of her Amon nightmares ceased after his disappearance. What could she have been dreaming about if all of her worst fears are gone?

"I dreamt.. a-about.." Korra stuttered, bursting into tears again. "It was... it was you, B-Bolin."

"Me? Did something happen? What happened, Korra?" 

Korra started to settle down, finally collecting her thoughts. "The reason I used earthbending that day.. I saw you and you were powerless. I used earthbending because of you. I knew how powerful your earthbending was and I thought that if mine was powerful like yours, I could break you guys free... but I failed you.." She broke down again as Bolin wrapped his arm around Korra, comforting her.

"Korra. Don't be upset. I'm here now, aren't I? You didn't fail me. You turned out amazing and you know what else? I love you as much now as I did on that day and on every day before that."

"You mean it? But Tarrlok, he took you all away from me and I did nothing but run home to Tenzin and-" She was silenced by Bolin's soft lips on top of hers. "Korra, I love you. Don't worry about this anymore. Get some sleep and in the morning I'll make us breakfast, ok?"

"Ok, Bolin." She turned around to look at his face as he dozed off and scooted closer to him. "I love you, Bolin." she whispered, falling asleep peacefully.


End file.
